


Unhappy

by Aschutamales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: A story of magic, Eldrich beings, duels, rivals, unrequited love and much more. A story of a young girl bringing an end to the world all because of one stupid book.





	1. Enter Rose

Your name is Rose Lalonde. The daughter of a very powerful witch and from a very powerful Magical family. You are 16 years old and still a novice in the Magical Artes.

Although still a beginner, you are leagues away in terms of skills from your fellow classmates. Due to your bloodline and hours of dedicated practicing and studying. But only when you aren’t busy knitting. A pastime you absolutely adore.

You are currently in the forbidden part of the house. The room where your mother has hidden a carefully guarded secret. Earlier you snuck out a bottle of gin from her cabinet. This would keep her busy while you confront this arcane book and it’s many hidden secrets.

As you reach for the book, you hear a voice. Ancient and wise yet terrible in nature. You jump back several steps, wand at the ready.

“Come child”

You weren’t expecting it to speak. You hesitate for a moment before it asks again.

“Come child. We will give you what you seek”

You blink. That was rather cryptic. An better explanation would be wonderful help. You suppose one is forthcoming. You aren’t too fond of trusting strangers at face value alone, yet alone ancient books of unknown power and origin.

“All will be explained soon,” it confirms.

With a sigh, you quickly walk towards it and remove it from its pedestal. The dark magic within swirls around you in a frenzy. It all strikes you at ounce. You are hit with centuries of forgotten knowledge and old wisdom. Hopefully your mother won’t find out about this.

You fall unconscious.

You are now Ruth Lalonde.

Your daughter thinks you a fool. One to be trifled with. But you’ve played her ‘games’, so you know her all too well. You are her mother after all and a Witch. A goddamn good one at that! 

This time she has crossed the line. The ploy of stealing liquor from your cabinets, a distraction to hide her true intentions. She intends to use the book to contact ‘Them’.

HorrorTerrors.

Eldritch beings from the great Vast Beyond. She knows nothing of their powers. Or the horrid whispers that keep you up at night. The drink could never keep your broken fragile mind at bay. It is up to you to keep this from happening. To keep her safe and in line. 

Your hands grasp twin wands. A family heirloom passed down through generations of magic blooded Lalondes. A very ancient and powerful family. You uphold the reputation that comes with it very well.

You are the Grand Witch of the region. It is you.

As you leave to confront your wayward daughter, you pause by her photo. An elegant young lady. A bit harsh and cold with her words, but you love her all the same. You know she feels the same despite the ‘mental war games’ you two are waging against one another.

With one last look. You sigh and leave.

Ruth: be the wayward daughter.

You are now Rose Lalonde.

After waking up, you fled to the living room and hid the tome. The area housed many statues of old powerful wizards in many poses. The sight sickened you. There was a rather large couch and a few old style lamps atop of wooden stools. Nothing else seemed important.

The old book complained about it's temporary new hiding spot, but you ignored it. It's hushed whispers being drowned out by the seat cushion of the couch. You hold in a laugh.

As you turn, you quickly realize something. You are now staring down the twin wands of your mother.

What a terrible sight to behold. Her deadly wands pointed at your nose. Small crackles of energy snapping into existence, a testimony to her power. Her eyes passive as ever have now become cold hard glares. There’s a chill. It runs down your spine and to your toes. This will not end well.

“Mother…” you begin. She hates it when you start like that. You slowly open your mouth to continue, “I-

She cuts you off with the wave of her hand. Quickly returning it to it’s fixated position. Both wands towards you. There are to be no more words. Your punishment will be swift and painful. Delaying the inevitable will result in extended torture. 

Mother dearest loves you.

Or at least enough to tolerate your presence. You toyed with the idea she was unsure of what to do with you. Her passive aggressive antics always left you…. A flicker of light brings back your attention. She’s making her move. A mumbled spell and all light is gone.

Pain stabs itself into your chest as you fly back. A wall painfully catches you. You slump down, defeated. Love you too mother...

“Never again” 

She doesn’t repeat herself, she doesn’t need to. Her word is law. And quite frankly, you are never stealing liquor from her again.

Her eyes have changed. They appear to have softened if that is possible. You may have a concussion which should explain your mother’s current expression. Or maybe this is a ploy and she knows of the deed you have done.

The HorrorTerrors have been calling you for some time.

She reaches for you to which you lazily bat away her hand. She stiffens a bit before speaking.

“Where is the book?”

She knows.

Of course she knows. She is your mother after all. She is aware of the many forces at play here in this cozy manor of the all power Lalonde family. You reply with a sweet unknowing smile.

The glare returns.

“DAMNIT ROSE! Now is not the time for your silly little games! You do not know what you are dealing with”

You flinch. She usually addresses you as Rosie or sweetheart or some other absurdly cute nickname she comes up with. You caution a reply.

“I do not know what you are talking about Mother,” you reply dryly. 

She slaps you. A harsh mark makes your face its home. It stings to the touch. 

“Where?”

You point to the couch. She quickly recovers the tome hidden under a cushion. She pauses by you. You dare a glance at her. Her eyes are watery and full of emotion.

“I’m sorry”

It is your turn to glare. You have had enough of your mother for the day. You return to your room. She cautiously eyes you as you do so.

As to be expected, the bottle is gone. Most likely returned to it’s previous spot. You sigh as you sort of wanted a bit, morbid as it sounds. Laying back on your bed, your mind begins to wonder. Looking over today’s events and the things you have learned. 

None of it would be any help in your normal studies. Perhaps it might result in you being expelled or worse. Forbidden Artes notwithstanding, you’ve also learned another secret. Your mother fears the book.

You’ve never known her to be explicitly afraid of something. Well except for spiders, a typical phobia. But this was something beyond typical. This was psychological. You will get to the bottom of this in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I'm actually pretty nervous about uploading this here. I've been constantly reading and rereading this over and over. Editing, rewording and this is only the first chapter! I haven't even started the second one!! I've got characters in mind though. Essentially I'm nitpicking. I'm just one huge nitpicker! And quite honestly I've only written poetry and weird stories before this... so expect weird morbid bullshit.


	2. Books, books and more books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth prepares to deal with the book. Eridan enters the fray.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are sick to death of all this fucking fussing and meddling. It's just plain annoying! And quite embarrassing.

It's her fault.

Rose Lalonde. She always seems to be one step ahead of you. Oh, how you hate her and that knowing smirk of hers. To think she had the audacity to try and show you up. You of all people!

"That's not good form, Eridan"

"You're not aiming high enough, Eridan"

"That's poor sportsmanship, Eridan"

You'll show her gogdamn sportsmanship!

Then she'll know ounce and for all that Eridan Ampora is the superior wizard. She'll be shown her place and your family will ounce again reclaim it's rightful position in the hierarchy. The Ampora family has always seemed to play second fiddle to the "all powerful" Lalonde family. But like you said before,

"Times are changing "

You sit in your room browsing through numerous texts and scriptures in an attempt to find.... something. Some kind of artifact or mystical power not yet tapped. All to no avail. Your foul mood grows worser by the minute. Your eyes lazily drift to a far corner of the room.

No one seems to know anything. Idiots. But then again, if someone did, whatever it is would most likely would be guarded or used up. Meaning: There's no point in looking it up in a book. Meaning: She wins again.

You throw a book.

Another. And another. You keep throwing books until you've run out. But at this point you've already lost your shit. You chair is knocked over and papers are flying through the air. You need to chill the fuck out. You're about to clean everything up when you found a peculiar article about an ancient buried secret.

You call bullshit and keep cleaning.

You are now Ruth Lalonde.

Unlike Eridan who's messes are easily cleaned up like nothing ever happened. Yours aren't quite so. They are calling for her. Whispers filling the house. You wished you never kept that damn book.

The good news is that Rose is gone for the evening. Off to visit her headmaster's son. Romance? You'd have to check in on her later. By check in, you mean snoop around like no one else's business, then you are damn right! As a mother, you are fully permitted to snoop till your heart's content!

Regardless, you have to deal with the book. And soon. Your family had this book for a long time. It was a gift from an almost-omnipotent immortal being. Apparently he had a saying that it's better to not know everything right away. Something about learning and the joys of surprises. 

You weren't really paying attention to the story. The gift might have actually been a curse and your family doomed by keeping a dark artifact for all this time.

Immortals are assholes. You've walked into the room of the book in question. You would love to just burn this thing. But will it? A late great aunt tried to at one point and some unspeakable tragedy befell her. You never really liked her anyway.

You approach the book.

It's black, golden edges and bright white pages seem to glow. A dark aura lights up your face as you stare at it. Your lips drawn in a straight line. What the fuck now?

It knows your here.

You blink as it greets you, "Woman. Great power awaits you"

You roll your eyes. It always says that.

"You sure have a way with words," the first time you talked to the book, you flirted with it. It always gave boring answers. You knew that HorrorTerrors either had no idea how to respond or didn't really care. It hurt your feelings.

"You can have power over all if you wish"

Ugh.... you need a drink.

You are now Eridan Ampora.

You are voing through the armory. Swords, axes, bows, spears. You name and it's here. You are just about halfway through the spiked ball and chain section when you see it. 

Your father's old wand. Before he gave up on the whole magical world and left to explore the open seas. While the prospect may have seemed allurimg, you have work to do. Rivals to crushs. Lalondes to see whimpering before your feet.

Ah, you can see it now. That smirk finally wiped off that dumb little face of hers. Her eyes growing large with fear. You standing over her. Then you.... kiss her.

Wait.

What?

No. Just no! You are not having fucking feelings for this damn girl now. You will crush her like an ant under your boots. She is beneath you. Yet....

No. You grab your father's wand and leave to issue the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I was able to write this second chapter so soon.


End file.
